


padfoot pines

by Nuage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pining, padfoot is a pining pup, sirius is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuage/pseuds/Nuage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, sirius is hella in love and doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	padfoot pines

The common room was empty apart from the two of us and the roaring fire that kept us company. It was bathed in that Gryffindor glow that felt like home to us all. 

We sat each across from each other- each in his own arm chair, bundled in blankets with our papers and books resting on our knees.

Every so often I’d look up at you, preparing my mouth to speak. Every time you  
were immersed in your work. I didn't dare disturb you.

Your tongue peeked with concentration, I’d noticed. The sight went to my groin. I felt the need to shove a cushion at you and tell you to stop being so  
bloody fit. It’s not natural to be this fit whilst doing potions. 

I didn’t. I stared like an idiot instead and thought about your tongue doing inappropriate things in inappropriate places and-

You interrupted me:

“What did you get for question 30, Pads?” I blinked at you. Your smile was steady and sleepy. I shoved my papers at you for you to copy. You stifled a yawn and I went warm at thinking about how adorable you were. How the scar on your face crinkled and the way your,

Instead, I thought about cousin Bellatrix in a bathing suit instead. Sickening, but it worked.

I watched you rub ink over your cheek. My heart seized.

I was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks dudes :)


End file.
